From the Inside
by domino-secret
Summary: Kenshin lives now during a peaceful time. A rival group with strength that matches his own arises, shattering the peace that Kenshin worked so hard to find. What happens when their strength is much more than Kenshin anticipated?
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Author's note:** Well, I've just starting writing on this website, and I think I might actually enjoy this experience! I plan to be a writer (and I'm also going to try to major in English when I get to college). My friends and family all think I have what it takes, and I do too. However, I want other opinions on that also, which is why I have begun to write on (and incidentally, I am a fan of anime). Well, this was an idea that sort of came to me while I was in bed. I have worked really hard on making this chapter the best it can be, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own the Josh Groban or any of his songs (there will be a place where I use some lyrics from his song in this chapter – I think it fits well!).

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the town. The birds were singing, the grass was green, and the lake sparkled like a diamond under the soft sunlight. However, the peacefulness would not last. No, this was the quiet before the storm.

Next to the lake in a huge enormous mansion that cost millions of dollars lived three beautiful girls Valerie, Angela, and Guia. They all had waist length hair with beauty that was beyond compare. All the guys loved them, especially since they were such good cooks.

One day, Aoshi Shinomori came to Angela's front door, and she went to the palace of choclate goodness, she wanted to eat everything it was so good.

Valerie looked so beautiful that Sanosuke bought her a butterfly hairclip.

"It's beautiful," Valerie said.

She hugged Sano it was so nice. Sano smiled and said, "Howdy, darlin'. I've got a snake in my boot."

Guia was so absolutely gorgeous, that Kenshin went into the moonless sky it was beautiful and said, "Screw Kaoru, HELLO GUIA! ARRRRROOOOOOO!!!!"

Guia's eyes shone like a pearl under water that reflects the enormity of the setting sun. Her reverie was interrupted when the thing in the grandfather clock swung like a pendulum. She turned her head, her hair swishing gently with the motion, and she blinked her long eyelashes.

"Wow, Guia, your eyes shine like a pearl under water that reflects the enormity of the setting sun," Kenshin said.

* * *

Suddenly, 500 ninjas attacked the palace. Aoshi narrowed his ice-blue eyes menacingly, he was so mad that someone would ruin his time with Angela. Sanosuke said, "Valerie is a hottie."

Kenshin moved protectively in front of Guia. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE!!!!" With that, he pulled out his reverse-blade sword and attacked. Suddenly, he was stabbed and he fell.

Kenshin gasped. "THE NINJAS…ARE…so…STRONG!!!" With that, he fainted.

Aoshi attacked. He got stabbed. "THE…NINJAS…ARE…TOO…STRONG!!!!" With that he fainted.

Sano attacked. He got stabbed. "THE NINJAS…ARE…TOO…STRONG!!!!" With that, he fainted.

Valerie gasped. Guia gasped. Angela gasped. "OH NO!!!!" the yelled in unison. "What are we going to do?" Angela took out her kodachis and began the assault.

The ninjas gasped. "OH NO! SHE'S SO STRONG!!!"

Valerie pulled out her kunai that were hidden in her silk dress's sleeves. "HOW DARE YOU HARM SANO!!! YOU WILL PAY ME ONE THOUSAND TIMES THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED MY HOUSEHOLD."

Valerie through the kunai at the men.

The ninjas yelled, "OH NO!!! SHE IS SO STRONG!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Guia pulled out her sakabotou. Her hair swayed in the motion of the palm trees on a sunny afternoon on the beautiful beach of Kyoto. She narrowed her choclate eyes. She got into her fighting stance, which was so perfect. There was not even a hair out of place. She frowned at the scene before her and raised her sakabotou.

"We must fight… for…JUSTICE!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!! WE WILL PREVAIL AND SO WILL JUSTICE!!!"

* * *

Valerie ran out of kunai. "OH NO! I RAN OUT OF KUNAI!! WHAT AM I TO DO??!

Her hand moved to the butterfly hairclip. "I KNOW…"

* * *

Meanwhile....

Angela had 234.333891 ninjas on her. She analyzed the situation. "Okay, so I have 234.333891 ninjas on me. What should I do? I know…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Guia had 267.999932 ninjas on her. "OH NO!!! I HAVE 267.999932 ninjas on me!!! What should I DO?! I know…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Valerie pulled her butterfly hairclip from her head. She jumped, as her cloths flowed gracefully in the air. "YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!" She threw her hairclip as it arched gracefully like a dolphin flopping from the sky of mirth.

The hairclip stabbed 246.7773 ninjas.

Guia stabbed the other ninjas, and Angela killed the rest.

Guia ran to Kenshin, cradling his head in her arms. "KENSHIN!!! MY BELOVED ONE AND ONLY!! SAY SOMETHING!! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!! I NEED YOU!! I WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE! I'M CALLING OUT AND PRAYING YOU'LL COME BACK AGAIN. IT'S JUST DARKNESS I'M LIVING IN! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON! I'M REACHING OUT!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

Tears streamed down Guia's face like milk from a cow's udder. No matter how hard she tried, how hard she screamed, Kenshin wasn't waking up.

Valerie ran to Sanosuke, cradling his head in her arms. "SANO!!! DON'T DIE!!! EVERY RAY OF SUNSHINE REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE. THE PALM TREES WILL NO LONGER DANCE IN THE HAPPINESS OF YOUR ARRIVAL. I NEED YOU!!! DON'T YOU SEE THAT

Angela ran to Aoshi, cradling his head in her arms. "AOSHI!!! SAY SOMETHING!! PLEASE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!!!"

It didn't matter what Valerie, Guia, and Angela said. They wouldn't wake up. Luckily, Guia, Valerie, and Angela happened to be very very very good doctors. Not only were they good doctors, they were way better than Megumi. They were good lawyers, chefs, accountants, any kind of surgeon, secretary, engineers, interior designers, architects, and much much more.

They performed a surgery on all the guys it went great.

* * *

"Ugh," Kenshin said, his eyes opening, the violet eyes flashing like a giant amethyst that got rolled onto a sidewalk where the sunlight made it sparkle like a diamond.

"Whereami?" he asked, his words tumbling out like a cracked egg into a dusty saucepan that was getting ready to be cooked.

Guia peered worriedly into his eyes. "You're at our house. Do you remember what happened? 500 ninjas attacked our house and you got stabbed."

Aoshi was the next to wake up. "Ugh," Aoshi said, his eyes opening, the ice-blue eyes looking like water that was poured into an ice-maker, causing it to become frozen into ice.

Aoshi stayed silent.

Sano woke up. "Ugh," Sano said, his eyes opening, the choclate eyes looking like choclate.

"Valerie is a hottie," Sano said.

Valerie smiled happily, her face radiating pure beauty. "Thank you, Sano. Anyways, I'm really hungry right now why don't we cook something to eat?"

Guia and Angela agreed, and all three of them went into the kitchen and prepared a gourmet meal in under three minutes, they were that good.

Kenshin smiled as he ate, he was truly happy. This meal tasted much much better than Kaoru's cooking and Guia was so much prettier and stronger than Kaoru anyways because that was the way things were. He was glad she could cook a gourmet meal, and the three girls were the best cooks in the world.

Sano was happy and so was Aoshi.

Suddenly a man ran into the house and grabbed Guia the man ran away so fast that even Kenshin could not catch up with him.

Kenshin buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do without my Guia?"

Sano smiled kindly and put his hand on the sad man's back. "It's okay, Kenshin. Guia is stronger than Aoshi, me, and you put together. She'll be fine. However, we're going to save her. Don't worry, since Aoshi and me are coming too. Angela and Valerie too, and they're both three times as strong as we are!"

Kenshin smiled. Sano was right. Justice would prevail.

But what will happen to the beautiful Guia, who has waist-length hair and long eyelashes and cooks well?

* * *

**A/N**: Well, the chapter's done! Truth to be told, I am very pleased with the outcome of this chapter. I hope to continue it as soon as I can. This whole thing is all new to me, but, as I said before, I am sure this will be a positive experience. Oh, and please leave a review, as it will totally make my day! Do tell what you think of my writing skills, as those tips will probably become useful to me in my future career (which is to become a writer). Thank you!


	2. To the Rescue

**Author's Note**: Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was discouraged by the contents of my reviews—and the lack of them, for that matter. Oh well. However, I don't understand why everyone found my chapter so bad. I worked really hard to make it the best it could be! If you didn't like the last chapter, well…I hope you like this one! Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger last time! :o)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did!

* * *

Chapter 2

With a new purpose, Kenshin stood up. "I'll go save Guia!" he said softly.

Valerie and Angela stood, there wepons ready. "LET'S GO!" they yelled.

Aoshi stood silently next to Angela, while Sano said, "Valerie is a hottie."

* * *

Guia rocked back and forth in a dark, dank corner. Even though she knew that she could slaughter all of these men with one stroke of her deadly sword, she knew it was not right. She couldn't stain her hands with even more blood.

She tucked her knees into her chest and began crying. "OOOOHHHH KENSHIN! SAVE ME!!"

A man walked up to her, smiling like a loony freaky happy clock. He touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful, Guia."

He got down on his knee. "Will you…marry me?"

"NEVER!" Guia yelled. "My heart belongs to one person—Kenshin." A new flood of tears came to her eyes, and her eyes looked like gems that had been eaten by a cow and then thrown up again because it was so hard and it shown with milky beauty.

The man cackled and tied her to a chair.

Then, Kenshin burst through the door.

"GUIA!" he yelled, love lacing every edge of his voice like a martini glass being thrown into a swimming pool.

Kenshin jumped and scooped Guia and the chair up, and untied her in midair. He ripped off her bodice and kissed her, it was so passionate.

Kenshin landed on the ground.

Sano hit the man on the head, he fell over unconscious. "Let's go," Sano said.

* * *

Guia was home again. She had been traumatized by the horrific events that had happened to her. However, tragedy would give them no rest.

While they were walking in their huge garden, Valerie fell into a ditch.

"NOOOO VALERIE!!!! DON'T DIE! YOU'RE SO HOT!" Sano yelled desperately.

"HELP ME SANO! THERE MIGHT BE COCKROACHES HERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I'm coming!"

He jumped in. "AAAAAHHHH NOW I'M STUCK!!!"

Guia began to cry. "NO! WHY HAS TRAGEDY BEFALLEN US??! How can life treat us like this?" She yelled angrily.

Angela thought for a moment. "WAIT! I have an idea!" She turned to Guia. "Guia, lower your sheath into the hole and pull them up!"

It took forever, but they got out.

* * *

Valerie was scared. What was happening? Why were all these bad things happening?

Despite her best wishes, another tragedy hit.

* * *

Angela found a note in her room. She knew it was for her because it had her name on the envelope. It said "Angela" on the envelope.

She opened it, and gasped.

It read:

_Angela,_

_You don't know who I am, but I know very well who you are. I'm coming after you, Angela. If you stay with your friends, they will die to. The only way to save them is to leave, and I'll find out where you go. So, how about it? Do you want to endanger your friends?  
  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu__ Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii_

Angela sank onto her bed. She would leave. She could not endanger her friends.

She grabbed her kodachi, and left a note on her table, that said:

_I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I'm leaving._

_Angela_

Without a backward glance, Angela left.

* * *

When Aoshi realized that Angela was gone, and had read her note, he said. "I feel so empty…_from the inside_…"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for another cliffy! Keep the reviews coming, and I just might update soon! Again, I would like to say that this was my very best. Till next time! :o)


	3. Two Evils

**Authors Notes:**Well, I got a great response on the last chapter! Wow, that really makes me feel a lot better about this. When people flamed my last chapter, I nearly gave up hope of ever writing again. But, because of you people, I got the courage to go on. Thank you so much! Okay, I'll let you enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I have always wanted to own Rurouni Kenshin, but, unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

Chapter 3

Angela looked sadly at the mansion before she left it. "Oh what am I going to do?!" she said, much like how a depressed donkey sounded like when it got stuck in a can opener.

"I'm sure Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii is going to come after me! But it's better for my friends to be saved from all this danger…but what am I going to do now? I could always get a job as a pediatrician, an optometrist, a dentist, an engineer, an interior designer, a lawyer, a chef, a policewoman, a martial arts instructor, a cow herder, or much much more anywhere. I've got master degrees in all those areas…"

With this thought, Angela trudged onward, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

A pale, yellowish girl watched Angela from the shadows, stroking her cats they were fluffy. "Hmmmmmm…what do you think I should do, Muffins?" the girl asked her lead cat.

Muffins the cat said, "Meow."

Stroking her chin, the girl laughed. "That just may work, Muffins. What about you, Cupcake?"

Cupcake the cat said, "Meow."

"Great idea! Well…it's time for your opinion, Donkey."

Donkey the cat said, "Meow."

Narrowing her eyes, the girl glared at Donkey the cat. "That's a very bad plan. I don't like it. I can't believe you would say such a thing!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"No matter, nobody will defeat me, Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii!!!"

* * *

Aoshi buried his face in his hands. "I feel so…empty! I'm going to go save ANGELA!!!"

"Valerie is a hottie," Sano said understandingly, blinking his choclate eyes.

Guia was crying in the corner. "T-tragedy….won't…le-le-le-le-le-leave us….WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!"

Kenshin held Guia it was so sweet. "You don't deserve so much pain, Guia-dono. The world has, indeed, been cruel."

Valerie couldn't find her butterfly hairclip. "ANOTHER TRAGEDY HAS STRUCK!!" she screamed.

Guia gave another heart-wrenching sob that sounded like a beautiful tinkling of bells in the hallway of a deserted building that used to be used for storage because it was all dusty and cobwebby and it wasn't that good. She wailed, "D-d-don't s-s-say th-th-that, V-v-Valerie…."

* * *

Angela narrowed her eyes, her perfectly perfect hair blowing in the wind. "Who are you?"

A pale, yellowish girl brandishing a scratch post laughed. "You don't know? Does the name 'Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii' ring a bell?"

Angela gasped. "You're Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii!!!"

"Yes, I am Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii…" said Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii. "My cats prefer to call me 'Emily', however."

"Prepare to die," Angela said, drawing her sword which made a sound that sounded like a Spanish book being thrown at a cat that was only trying to sunbathe.

"I don't think so!" Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily said. "ATTACK, MUFFINS!"

Muffins the cat said, "Meow."

"What do you mean you don't want to attack?!"

"Meow."

"Dumb cat. Okay then, GO CUPCAKE!"

"Meow."

Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily looked crestfallen. "Et tu, Cupcake?"

"Well, are you going to abandon me as well, Donkey?" Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily looked at the cat.

"Hee-haw."

"ARGH, you stupid, good for nothing CATS! I'll attack her myself!" Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily raised her deadly scratch post.

Angela drew her kodachis and slashed upwards, knocking the scratch post out of Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily's hands. "I WON!" Angela yelled happily.

Fariminasakikokoroiyalamasu Jiganaminaorkanamloraidkaidii a.k.a. Emily cried in despair. "YOU…uh…bye!"

* * *

Guia looked angrily and Angela, much like superglue that was poured onto a Linkin Park CD. "Why did you leave? Didn't you think we would support you? What kind of friend do you take me for? Tragedy has struck!"

"Well, it's a very very very long story," said Angela, flipping her hair as it rippled beautifully in the beautiful sunset that they were watching from their expensive deck that was bigger than most people's houses were.

Valerie sighed. "Angela, have you seen my butterfly hairclip?"

Sano gave a very surprised gasp it was so sad. "You…lost…it?!"

Valerie looked like a beautiful swan that had its feathers plucked off because a hungry evil man wanted to eat it was so cruel. "Oh, Sano, I'm so sorry. It…just went missing…"

"But, Valerie…"

"Oh, Sano…"

"Valerie…"

"Oh, Sano…"

"Valerie…"

"Oh, Sano…"

"Valerie…"

"Oh, Sano…"

Guia looked dreamily at the couple she was so beautiful. She turned to Kenshin. "Isn't that just so romantic the way they keep saying each other's names? Why don't you do that to me?"

Kenshin looked down. "I thought that would be…too forward. I'm taking little steps at a time. I read that in a book once. The first step to winning a woman's heart is to rescue her and rip off her bodice and give her a passionate kiss and take her home and make her happy and love her."

Guia didn't answer, but, instead looked at the couple.

"Valerie…"

"Oh, Sano…"

"Valerie…is a hottie…"

"Sano? Does this mean you forgive me?"

"NO!"

Valerie's eyes welled up with tears, her eyes sparkling like the glistening saliva of a German Shepard that wanted to eat a cowering rabbit in the corner of Main Street.

They were interrupted with laughter from the corner of their deck.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAAHHAA::snort::HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA::snort::"

Guia turned to where the laughter was coming from. "Who are you?"

A short Asian girl stood in the corner, laughing like a baked potato that was getting shredded to bits by a leg warmer.

"I am the great…the Asian…the short…the…"

Angela glared. "I don't care. All that matters is that me and Aoshi are together." She clung to Aoshi, while he looked down at her lovingly with beautiful shiny stuff in his eyes.

"…most beautiful girl in the world…I am, the GREAT MALORY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Valerie narrowed her eyes while Guia ran to the corner and began rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face. "What do you want?"

"LEAVE US ALONE! WE HAVE ENOUGH SORROW AND TRAGEDY TO DEAL WITH WITHOUT YOU HERE, MALORY!" Guia screamed, her tears coursing down her face in a beautiful silver stream of gold. Kenshin immediately went to comfort her.

Valerie glared at Malory. "SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU MADE GUIA CRY! SHE HAS GONE THROUGH ENOUGH!"

Malory laughed evilly, smiling an evil smile. "Oh. Then I guess you won't be needing this…?" Malory held up Valerie's butterfly hairclip.

Valerie gasped. "YOU—GIVE IT BACK!!! How DARE you steal my butterfly hairclip!"

"If you want it back, then let me marry Sanosuke," Malory said.

Sano said, "NEVER! I LOVE VALERIE, NOT YOU!"

Valerie looked up at Sano. "Then you forgive me?"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO GET THE HAIRCLIP BACK! IT COST ME A FORTUNE—99 CENTS AT THE DOLLAR STORE!"

Valerie glared at Malory.

"WHY HAS TRAGEDY BEFALLEN US??!" Guia cried.

Tears streamed down Valerie's face as she said, "I feel so empty without my butterfly hairclip…_from the inside_…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Well, this chapter is done! I know, I know. I left it at yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. This story is really beginning to get angsty. I'm sorry if this made you cry. I cried when I wrote it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
